


It'll Be Alright (with you)

by uncookedpassta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hanging Out, Makeover, NON-GENDERED READER, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Friendship, but juggalo, that tag is automatically in all caps i swear im not yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncookedpassta/pseuds/uncookedpassta
Summary: A day in, spent with Gamzee. This is extremely self-indulgent so if you, like me, desperately want to be friends (or more) with that funky clown boy this is for you.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	It'll Be Alright (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the weird cringy beginning, I just wanted to try out something new.

**YN: hey Gamz!**

**TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)**

**YN: how ya been?**

**TC: ...NoT tOo SuRe HoNeStLy**

**YN: oh :/ whats going on?**

**TC: I jUsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiSs SeEiNg My FrIeNdS :o(**

**YN: :(((**

**i know weve never met in person but would you wanna hang out with me sometime soon?**

**TC: HeLlZ yEaH mOtHeRfUcKeR**

**CaN yOu cOmE oVeR tOmOrRow?**

**YN: definitely :) ill see you then!**

The next morning, you wake up full of excitement. If you’re being honest, it’s been a while since you’ve seen a friend or really anyone, so this is really nice. You have known Gamzee for a while now, but you’ve only ever talked online. You have mutual friends and you live in the same area so it was really inevitable that you guys would meet eventually. You’re just glad that the moment has arrived. 

As you sit on the bus heading to the address that he gave you, you feel your excitement bubble into anxiety. What if he gets annoyed with you in real life? What if you mess things up and he doesn’t want to talk to you anymore? He has been a real comfort in the past few months that you’ve been talking and you don’t want to mess that up.

When you get off at the stop, you find his house from his description of it and knock on the door. Quickly after, the door is opened and there he stands.

You have never seen Gamzee without his makeup before. Although it is rather early in the day and it seems as if he had just woken up so it makes sense that he would not have had time yet to apply his face paint. Because of his bare face, sleepy expression, and his messier than normal hair this feels like a very vulnerable moment and it causes a warm feeling to go through your chest. 

“Come on in motherfucker,” Gamzee says as he gestures for you to pass through the door. You do so and follow him up the stairs to his room exchanging greetings as you go. The house seems remarkably quiet except for the two of you. You wonder where his parents could be. 

His room is messy but in a cozy way, clown themed decor covering the walls and floor. It fit him perfectly. You tell him so, “Your room is exactly what I would expect. I like it; it suits you.” 

“Aww thanks friend,” he responds with a grin. He continues on saying, “I feel naked without my paint on. You wanna help me put on my face?” You readily agree, you just hope you can do it well enough. 

As you get situated sitting on his floor, he pulls out cakes of facepaint, one black and one white, as well as a brush and a cup of water. You take the brush as it's offered to you and proceed to start applying a white base. To do that, you soon realize, you need to get up close and personal. Being this close you can see the marks of his acne scars on his cheeks, the subtle peach fuzz above his lip, thick eyelashes that close over dark dark brown eyes. He is so real and beautiful right there in front of you. The fact that he trusts you to do this makes the moment even more vulnerable in your eyes. 

You are almost sad to see the task finished, but the way he grins at your work when he sees himself in the camera definitely makes it better.

When he offers to give you your own juggalo makeover, you’re a little hesitant since it’s not really your thing. However, he seems so enthused that you have to agree. You wonder what things he notices about  _ your _ face, how he feels with your positions switched.The face paint feels cold against your skin but his hands are warm where he touches you. You’re not going to lie, he smells a little like weed, but mixed with that is a smell that is distinctly and pleasantly his. 

Gamzee moves back from you, apparently satisfied with his job and gives you a small smile. You open up your phone camera and you are amazed by his work. His lines are much more accurate than yours and it has a unique pattern. You guess it makes sense that he would be talented at it since he does it almost every day but it’s still impressive.

“I love it!” you tell him. 

He says he’s glad as he puts on some music. He goes to pull out a purple tinted glass bong. “Alright if I smoke?” he questions before he brings it all the way out, “You’re welcome to get all up in this shit too if you want. Don’t feel like you’ve got to though,” he adds. You overflow with emotion from the fact that he’s putting in the effort to make sure you’re comfortable, but reply with a simple “All good,” followed up with a “I might have to take you up on that offer,” with a chuckle. 

You and Gamzee settle onto his mattress, sitting almost close enough to be touching but not quite. Watching as he sets everything up, you see him take the first hit, hands occupied with holding the glass pipe steady and keeping the lighter lit at once. You see his head draw back as he exhales and a stream of smoke crosses his lips. He meets your eyes and passes the bong to you. You go through the process yourself and it exchanges hands a few more times the same way. You know it’s a little childish but you can’t help thinking of it as indirect kisses and you flush a bit each time your mind goes there. 

After a while, you both hit your tolerance limit and you just lay side by side. Sometimes talking about subjects that pop into either of your heads, sometimes just in silence. You feel comfortable. The kind of comfortable that takes years to achieve between you and some people. You marvel at the fact that you reached it so quickly with him. You both must have felt that comfort more than you realized because at some point, the both of you ended up asleep. 

When you wake, you realize that during your nap Gamzee had ended up curled into your arms. Still sleeping, his head is nestled under your chin and you're sure that his face paint has ended up smeared all over your shirt. But right now you cannot bring yourself to care. You tilt your head and bring it down to rest your cheek on his thick curly hair as you pull him closer in your arms. Basking in the moment where you feel truly at rest, you swear you can feel him give a contented smile up against you.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all <3 Kudos and any comments are super appreciated!


End file.
